Mystic Theurge
Category:Classes The Mystic Theurge 'is a prestige class in ''Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Mystic theurges place no boundaries on their magical abilities and find no irreconcilable paradox in devotion to the arcane as well as the divine. They seek magic in all of its forms, finding no reason or logic in denying themselves instruction by limiting their knowledge to one stifling paradigm, though many are simply hungry for limitless power. No matter what their motivations, mystic theurges believe that perception is reality, and through the divine forces and astral energies of the multiverse, that perception can be used to manipulate and control not only the nature of this reality, but destiny itself. Mystic theurges are drawn from multiclass spellcasters who can already cast both arcane and divine spells, and the powers that they gain increase their mastery over both. Gameplay '''Role: The mystic theurge is a powerful component for any party, supplying magic for attack, defense, and healing. Mystic theurges travel the world in search of arcane and holy artifacts, magical lore, or divine revelations, and most have no qualms about teaming up with groups of adventurers so long as that group’s goals do not directly conflict with their own. Alignment: The motivations of a mystic theurge rarely stem from a sense of altruism or philanthropy, so most tend to be neutral, neutral good, or neutral evil. Lawful mystic theurges, whether good, neutral, or evil, are rarer, and often use their powers for either the benefit—or control—of society. Chaotic mystic theurges are rarer still, as the calling generally requires great personal discipline. Hit Die: d6. Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Knowledge (Arcana), Lore (Religion), Use Magic Device. Requirements To qualify to become a mystic theurge, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Knowledge (Arcana) 3 ranks, Lore (Religion) 3 ranks. * 'Spells: Able to cast 2nd-level divine spells and 2nd-level arcane spells. Table: Mystic Theurge Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Mystic theurges gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day When a new mystic theurge level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class and any one divine spellcasting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of mystic theurge to the level of whatever other arcane spellcasting class and divine spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one divine spellcasting class before he became a mystic theurge, he must decide to which class he adds each level of mystic theurge for the purpose of determining spells per day. Combined Spells A mystic theurge can prepare and cast spells from one of his spellcasting classes using the available slots from any of his other spellcasting classes. Spells prepared or cast in this way take up a slot one level higher than they originally occupied. This ability cannot be used to cast a spell at a lower level if that spell exists on both spell lists. At 1st level, a mystic theurge can prepare 1st-level spells from one of his spellcasting classes using the 2nd-level slots of the other spellcasting class. Every two levels thereafter, the level of spells that can be cast in this way increases by one, to a maximum of 5th-level spells at 9th level (these spells would take up 6th-level spell slots). The components of these spells do not change, but they otherwise follow the rules for the spellcasting class used to cast the spell. Category:Lore de:Mystischer Theurg __NOEDITSECTION__